The invention relates to a ferrule, for the end of an electric cable, comprising a tubular conductive portion adapted to receive the conductor of the cable, and a coaxial tubular insulating skirt adapted to cover the sheath of the cable, the skirt comprising a tag parallel to the axis on which are disposed rings each bearing one or several characters the association of which forms an identification sign of the cable.
Such ferrules are particularly adapted for industrial electrical insulations wherein very numerous conductors must be able to be rapidly identified either to facilitate connecting them at the time of installation or again for preventing errors of connections which could be produced in the course of replacement of defective components or apparatus; furthermore they likewise permit the simpler tracing of breakdowns in electrical circuits with the aid of checking apparatus the coupling members of which can be applied onto the terminals of active or passive apparatus utilised in these circuits.